


You Can Stay

by As_cth



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Lee know Han Jisung centric, M/M, Magic, Shapeshifter Lee Minho, White Magic, Witch Han Jisung, minsung - Freeform, stray kids - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25134700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/As_cth/pseuds/As_cth
Summary: “A healer is not someone that you go to for healing. A healer is someone that triggers within you, your own ability to heal yourself.”In which witch Jisung, after various centuries of living his solitary life, meets for the first time a shapeshifter on his doorstep;
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han & Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Minsung
Comments: 5
Kudos: 152





	You Can Stay

you can stay; 

The weather outside the healer's house was being especially unforgiving for it to be mid October; yet this didn't seem to matter to the heavy rain, loud wind and blinding thunders.

It would have been silent otherwise in his apartment, as it was located in a God forgotten location, as many had defined it before.

As for that day, Jisung was just about done with watering the vast amount of plants he had lying around his house. As an healer, a magic one indeed, he needed just the right ingredients to pursue his magic. 

Before putting the last vase away though, he couldn't help but wonder if the weather was fooling him greatly, making it seem like there was something scratching at his front door. Or maybe it was just a branch scraping at his window; the second option indeed more convincing.

Finally putting the last plant down, he tried to strain his hearing to the best of its capabilities, and sure enough he could hear it again.  
Branch forgotten immediately: There was definitely something scraping at his door.

Now, one would feel scared, terrified even, but as not limited to healing magic only, even if it was his personal favorite, he had succeeded in casting a protection spell around his house. So literally any form of life, or creature ill intentioned, were all incapable of surpassing the invisible barrier and reach the house.

He periodically made sure to have it still around as strong as ever, and last week had been no exception. The spell had been there sure enough, and whatever was outside his door would have meant no harm in any way to the healer.

He listened closely again to the faint noise, before quickly grabbing the handle and opening the door. Not completely ready for the weather to hit him so harshly, he swayed back slightly, yet the most unexpected thing of all wasn't the cold, angry wind nagging at his skin. No, the thing that was concerning him the most was the furry body lying in front of him, adjacent to his socks clad feet.

A raccoon perhaps, a fox maybe?  
Jisung kneeled down to get a closer look, blaming the lack of light also, for his incapability of giving the animal an appropriate label. Through the dark provided by nothing but the black sky, he instantly found sharp feline eyes watching him, reflecting the little bit of light escaping his house. Though those were slow in response, glazed even.   
A cat? Lying on his front porch?

He could see it immediately, the animal was hurt and in pain, that much was crystal clear at first sight, along with the fact that it was indeed in need of instant care.   
It was so obvious, really. But that was his speciality, he could do this, help the grayish cat.

And he was going to, as soon as possible, or as soon as he succeeded in bringing the feline safely in the warmth of his house.  
As to not make the hurt animal even more terrified than what it already appeared to be, he held his hand out towards the feline’s small nose, making his scent linger as he waited for the cat to give some response back.

And the creature did indeed strain his neck in the slightest to bump on the outstretched hand making the soft fur touch his skin. He largely doubted that the animal was capable of standing on hi own four legs and just get its way inside, that was indicative enough of how bad the cat’s condition was.

''It's okay kitten, I can help you.'' The healer had said the words, purely in the attempt of comforting the scared animal, and as if the creature had heard and understood his words even, its eyes flutter close. Giving complete permission, and no sign of hostility, for them to be picked up. 

Jisung gently scooped the limp body in his arms trying to get as much heat to them as he physically could. It was unsettling to feel how much the soaked fur resembled the feeling of having ice resting in his arms.

Though aside from that, something else felt different about the cat. The moment he had lied his touch on the fur, he could immediately sense some sort of aura radiating off the feline. There was no way this was an ordinary cat. 

A familiar perhaps? But no, that couldn't be possible. As far as he knew this was neutral territory from creatures and different kind of magic users other than him.

Or to have it simply, witches weren't allowed around there as that was his claimed territory, and from his previous knowledge he knew that a familiar without a witch was just, a pet. He wouldn't be able to sense it so properly.

Deciding that he had more pressing matters, such as making sure that the creature shaking in his arms wasn't going to die on his watch, and help them feel as less pain as he could, he quickly started to work. 

The grey fur was completely flattened by the amount of rain that had fallen on it while again, the body temperature was way below what it should have been.

With the cat still secured in his arms, Jisung realized it was a male cat, he managed to retrieve a blanket and lie it on the table, before placing the creature down on the soft material, for further examination.

The cat had his eyes barely open now, as if he felt too much pain to even be conscious and, he probably was in severe pain from what Jisung could spot at first glance. So as to soothe it in the slightest, he lied his palm flat down on the wet fur, capturing as much pain as he could muster by absorbing it in his own body. The feline's eyes had locked immediately with his, yet he didn't know if it was to 'thank him' or express the discomfort from being touched, while being in such a delicate state.

Removing his now sore hand, he moved the ruffled fur gently, reveling a very deep gash leaking some blood still, and multiple biting marks, as small patches of fur looked thorn away.

The creature had definitely been attacked; he only hoped now by an animal, as he didn't really want to deal with stray magic or worst, black magic or even venom. That was hell to track down and each kind of venom required it’s own antidote; it's not like Jisung would have left him to die, it was only his mind trying to hope for the better situation, and probably the prospective of less work seemed appealing too.

There were many creatures outside in the woods, so it was up to luck that the cat had been attacked by another animal. 

To his very relief no trace of foreign magic was coming off the wounds, making the healing process a tad bit easier. He proceeded as he always did, cleaning the wounds, and applying his own ointment that had to be activated through Magic, nonetheless for it to work, otherwise it would have been of no use.

He then proceeded to seal his wounds, the bigger ones at least. Small flashes of magic sparkling away, and vanishing quickly.

By the time he was done, he could see the feline eyes being droopy, barely holding open. It was probably because he didn't want to just let unconsciousness get the best of him while a stranger had his hands on his injured body. He felt especially miserable, watching the small creature suffer right in front of his eyes.

Fighting his best judgment he scratched just behind the soft ears of the cat, that seemed to relax slightly at the kind petting. Jisung even scooped him further into the blanket before placing the bundle with the kitten on a pillow in front of the fireplace.

Immediately adding extra wood, no matter how warm it already was in the room, the cat hadn't stopped shaking, not even for a moment.   
So if that was what it took for him to regain his normal body temperature, Jisung was sure enough ready to fan his face for the time being, from his spot on the couch.

The cat looked young nonetheless, not to still be drinking milk or anything of the sort, but at the same time, way too young and inexperienced to be roaming the woods on his own.

Stray cats often relied on each other as far as he knew, but this one, considering the fact that he had been ruthlessly injured and had come on his own here, basically knocking at his door, was a clear indication of the fact that it was not the case for him.

But as soon as the thought had taken place in his mind, it had left pretty quickly; he had to make sure that he was completely healed before taking in account how and where the cat came from. 

Even if the most critic part was out of the way, Jisung still settled on the couch placed in the room for the night. Knowing that he had to check at least every hour or so, on the, now, unconscious creature lying in front of the fire. The witch sighed at the sight, it was indeed going to be a long night.

Through the many check ups he did throughout the night, by the time morning came, Jisung felt completely drained. His own eyes now resembling the state that the cat had been in hours prior.

As for the feline, he was still asleep, the rising and falling of his body, was a sure indication of that. It was slow really, but still steady, and that was important. As long as he was breathing, nothing was too bad.

Gathering his last bits of energy he had left in his body, he even went to the kitchen to fix something for the cat to eat in case he was to wake up anytime soon.

Still not being entirely sure about what kind of creature he was dealing with, he settled on meat broth and milk.   
As far as he knew, kittens did drink milk so this would possibly suffice, in case he was to wake up through his own well deserved nap. He only hoped that the food was fit for him, he really didn't want to make the kitten even further unwell. 

Placing both bowls at an accessible distance from the bundle of blankets and pillows, he made sure one more time that everything was still stable as for breathing and wounds. He had started the healing process for the creature the night before, yet it was partly still up to his body to heal themselves.

Deciding that everything seemed okay, he left for the second time the living room. Even sighing happily and shutting his eyes close, once his body had hit the bed for the first time after having spent the whole night going back and fort between the cat and the couch.

The next time he reopened his eyes, was definitely because his sleep had been disturbed by some sort of noise he couldn't exactly pinpoint. He wasn't startled though, as someone who used magic on a daily basis, it could happen that things acquired a mind of their own, in case he hadn't been careful enough and had left out too much magic lying around.

But then he remembered, the night before, the storm and the grey kitten that had -figuratively- knocked at his front door. Jisung suddenly felt very awake.

Was he awake and wandering around? As he heard some more noises he jolted up and out of the room, and it could have been still the residue sleep fogging his mind but he could have sworn on it; he had seen it. There, had been a boy standing in front of him, and within a split second the cat was already starting at him, eyes sharp and conscious. 

It took him moments to realize what had just happened, yet he couldn't understand how the thought hadn't crossed his mind earlier.  
A shapeshifter, that was the only option available at the moment. That also explained the weird feeling he had gotten the night before when he had picked up the cat.

As he went to take a step closer to the creature though, he jumped back in fear. A wave of pain flashing through his eyes even if it was so brief, it had still been there.

"Hey, I'm sorry for scaring you. Huh here, you can feel for yourself that I don't mean any harm." Jisung had murmured slowly to him, in fear of further scaring him.

As an exact copy of the night before, he had once again held his hand out for the kitten to touch briefly, only if he was comfortable to.

Slowly and wearily, very wearily, the cat had bumped again his head on the outstretched hand, letting it stay there a few seconds too, to Jisung's immense surprise.

"Do you feel comfortable enough to shift back so we could perhaps talk?" His voice was above a whisper, not meant to startle the other in any way. Yet, he jerked away from the touch immediately. As if the words had physically burned him. 

"No, don't be scared. It's okay if you don't want to, I won't force you. The only thing I'll ask from you is to please lie down and rest more. Your body won't hold you up for long if you keep wasting energies like this."

No wonder Jisung had had the impression that the feline had been able to understand him, he was human too for crying out loud.  
Luckily he listened, lying down again. Only then Jisung noticed that both bowls he had placed down, were now empty and the blanket was lying crinkled on the floor.

Kneeling down he retrieved the emptied out bowls before pausing, making eye contact with the young cat.

"Are you still hungry?" And as it was rather unusual to see, the cat shock his head lightly. At least he wasn’t completely ignoring him. For some reason the small gesture made Jisung feel relieved, happy even.

"Then I'll let you be. Uhm, in case you feel like shifting back, the bathroom is right there, and I'll leave clothes out if you want them. Rest well."

And after the small interaction, for the whole day he hadn't seen the cat move much as he had fallen asleep again. That was mostly due to the nasty injuries, as well as the whole ordeal he had gone through before finding Jisung's house. 

The next two days were just the same repetition of Jisung fixing food that both a cat and a human would be able to consume, and those seemed appreciated too, as he always found the bowls or dishes cleaned out and the cat curled up asleep by them. By the look of it, it seemed as if he ate too much and was incapable of getting up and rest back on his pillow.

As another day had worn out, the next morning while trying to fix himself and the creature something edible, Jisung huffed as he was met with empty cupboards. For as long as he had been using magic, still, he had to however go out and buy food and that itself had always been a pretty bad nuisance for the witch.

There were reasons for him to keep away from people, the location of his house was a pretty obvious hint about his dislike towards humans mostly, as the woods were vastly populated by many different creatures.

But as the centuries had gone by it seemed that people had started to forget about witches, magic creatures and magic related stories, as if those were just that. Stories, myths, that's what people nowadays believed, so as for now he didn't have to worry about being persecuted for his magical abilities. Still the thought of going out, didn't exactly make him anything near content.

Making his mind up about making the trip as quick as possible he grabbed his long coat and boots, silently approaching the cat fast asleep. Then lying a gentle hand where the ugly gash had been days before, making sure that everything seemed stable. He didn't want the creature to be left unsupervised while in this state, but yet again, he had to.   
At least the cat seemed to be doing just fine, while snuggling further under the warm hand pressed on his soft fur.

Leaving the house behind him, Jisung made his mind up again, to buy everything in one go, as he was used to being quite forgetful, and just be back in a few hours top, and he did exactly this.

By early afternoon he was opening his front door, letting the heavy bags down and shutting silently the door, as cold wind had again started to blow, probably bringing yet another storm.

But for now this wasn't any of his concern, since he was back in the safety of his house, as the dark clouds had started to dull out the day already.

Without much thought he had, yet again, found himself in the kitchen for the second time, succeeding this time in getting the food ready and walking with both his and the other's creature meal in his hands. Even succeeding in not burning his hands while walking towards the living room.

Only when he had safely put the two bowls down had he noticed, how hadn't he earlier? There on his couch, the one he had intended to eat on, laid down comfortably the creature in his human form, the clothes Jisung had left out days prior now worn by him as his body was draped in Jisung's blanket.

He'd be lying if he was to say that he hadn't been startled; four days had gone by, and this was the first time Jisung had the chance to see his human form up close. And again it would all be lies if the healer was to say that the boy in front of him wasn't extremely beautiful, with soft yet sharp feline features such as his eyes adorning a calm face. His hair a dark, shiny grey color, the same as his fur.

He seemed to be so at peace that Jisung couldn't possible think of waking him up, not when he knew that he probably wasn't supposed to see him in his human form, or being recognized as a shapeshifter in the first place. He knew that many weren't fond of those beings, the reasons unknown to the healer since the creature that was sleeping on his couch seemed completely harmless, but most importantly way too delicate to live on his own in the woods. 

He settled instead on the pillow he had left out for the cat to rest on days prior in front of the fire, the warmth coming from the burning flames succeeding in making the cold shivers leave his body for good. It was nearing winter after all, so it wasn't much of a surprise anymore to have pouring rain and cold breezes.

He couldn't help but wonder then, what it was like to live outside as the other had probably been living there for his whole life. He doubted that the creature had ever had an owner, he seemed too scared to have ever met anyone, yet desperate enough to come for help. He wondered what had happened for the millionth time probably, what had happened to him to be in such poor conditions and what was to be once he was all healed.  
Would he be gone as quickly as he had arrived?

With the extremely long train of thoughts also came drowsiness, probably helped by the warm fire and the pillow resting under his head as he had lied down, once done with his soup. So it was a matter of minutes, that he had fallen asleep in the blink of an eye, but had been awakened just as fast. The cause of the end of his slumber a blanked being draped around his body.

It hasn't been long since he had fallen asleep still, he forced himself to keep his eyes open and not give out to sleep again. 

"Thank you." He murmured lightly, slowly sitting up while draping the blanket loosely around his shoulders. As expected he got no response, yet glancing back at the couch where he had expected to find feline eyes and grey fur staring back at him, he had indeed found feline eyes but more than surely, paired with soft features and ruffled grey hair.

Jisung couldn't dare to move even if he wanted to, not in a million years, maybe that was an exaggeration but still, not in four days only had he expected the cat to shift back to his human form and just not freak out in his presence. Talk about being surprised, as if having a shapeshifter in his house wasn't surprising itself.

"Are you too weak to shift back?" Jisung heard himself ask before he could even connect his brain with his voice. He clasped a hand over his mouth, immediately making his mind up to apologize.

"I didn't mean it as to offend you, I was just wondering because you must be drained from recovering from your injuries and all." He hurried to add but the boy only shook his head at that. No? Meaning he was intentionally staying in his human form perhaps?

"You can understand me right?" Jisung had dumbly wondered out, just to make sure. He was sure he could have found and use other ways to communicate with him if necessary, but this time the boy had nodded.

"Good." He let out a breath of relief. He was nervous, and the creature, the boy, well, he could most likely sense it too. 

"You can perhaps talk too?" He had tentatively asked, his voice uncertain and weak. Hopeful almost.

"Yes." The boy, this time, well for the first time had physically answered using his voice instead of his body language.

"That's good too. So, may I help you with something specifically?" Jisung had tilted his head trying to read any sign from the boy. 

"No, but you said before you wanted to talk." The boy had answered again, voice soft. Jisung wouldn't have been able to catch it if it wasn't for the complete silence around them.

"Oh, I'm sorry for the other day. I clearly startled you and it wasn't by any mean my intention. I don't want to force you to stay in your human form if you feel vulnerable." Jisung said soon after, the thought of imposing on the creature not sitting well with him.

"It's okay. I'm okay, if you had meant harm today or any other day, you would have already done it to me by now. But I can sense it, you don't want to hurt me." The other had answered, reassuring Jisung for once. After all, it was the least he could do for the witch.

"That's correct, I have no intention of hurting you." Jisung concluded, smiling lightly. He didn't know where the creature had been or what he had been through before finding him, so he guessed that further reassurance was needed.

"But may I have a name to call you by?" Jisung asked instead, he wasn't about to bombard him with uncomfortable questions.

"Minho, that's my name." The boy calmly answered. Hopefully his calm exterior wasn't just an illusion put up to mask his real feelings.

"I'm Jisung." The healer grinned at this, at the slow progress they were making. Very little progress, but still progress.

"So Minho, I don't mean to offend you by assuming things but may I know if I'm correct believing you're a shapeshifter?" He then hesitantly asked afraid to have overstepped the other's boundaries. Yet, he only nodded at this, no trace of offense flashing by his eyes.

"So you were able to sense my magic, you didn't just happen to come my way?" Jisung inquired out of pure curiosity then.

"I could sense your magic hours away from your house actually, yet I couldn't tell exactly what kind of magic user you were, since the trace was very strong. I was afraid it could've been black magic, but it was worth a try I guess. I would've died anyways one way or another if you were to not help me." Minho said this with clear honesty, there wasn't a point in lying after all.

"Please don't say such things. That didn't happen, I use magic with nothing but good intentions, but I can sense you already figured as much by now." Jisung confirmed for him to completely feel at ease.

"I did once you touched me actually." He agreed as well, nodding his head. 

"Okay at least I know you weren't terrified of me this past few days. But tell me Minho, are you still in pain?" The witch then asked, genuinely concerned about the pain he might still be feeling.

"Nothing that I can't handle, not as much as the night I came here and I wouldn't dare to ask you anyways. I can't have you take my pain away like that again. I know how much that must've hurt you." Minho instantly replied, he could never ask the witch to do something so massive for him again.

"Oh, but it wasn't too much I can guarantee you this. You seemed in so much pain though, so I hope that at least it gave you a relief of some sort for a moment." Jisung reassured him once more. 

"It did, and I'm extremely thankful for what you did for me until now." The boy honestly answered at this.

"Don't mention it Minho, you're still healing. You just started getting better, don't worry your body with useless thoughts. You have to focus on getting healthy again first." Jisung then sentenced. There was no point in worrying him for nothing.

"So now that most things are settled please be my guest, do not hesitate to ask me anything that you need." The witch smiled at him again, and Minho, not for the first time, wondered how had he gotten so lucky, to find someone like Jisung.

"I'm making some tea, you want some too?"Jisung then asked to dissipate any awkwardness that might be left behind, not even awaiting an answer, he was already walking towards the kitchen. Nevertheless Minho got up and followed the other, sitting down on a chair while the other prepared said tea.

"You know I am a cat, so I don't technically need tea or human food right?" Minho had said after a few minutes hesitantly, he didn't want to sound rude but as well as that, he didn't want Jisung to waste so much of his food on him.   
The room was completely silent, the only sound filling the room being made by the boiling water. He hoped that he hadn't offended the other. 

"Oh I figured as much, but I also figured that you might enjoy it as well?" He pondered before placing a mug filled with the warm beverage in front of him, without any trace of hesitation once the other had nodded. 

"Thank you for this, I'll enjoy it." Minho said happily, before attempting a sip of the way too warm drink.

"Yeah don't worry about it. Drink it up and when you're done I can check on your wounds?" This time Jisung sounded hesitant, he didn't want to intrude with the other, especially implying that he had to come in close proximity to do so, yet the boy only nodded. He knew that there wasn't malice in his words and actions by now, strangely enough Jisung had earned his trust fairly well for it to be only a few days. 

"That's okay, I'll be quick then." Minho agreed, without any hesitation.

"Oh no, take your time I'm in no hurry. But do tell me, do you live around here?" Jisung questioned then, genuinely wanting to somehow get familiar with the creature in his house.

"Yes I do, I've always been in the woods. Actually I live on the opposite side of the forest, towards the river." The witch nodded in understanding, his eyes trained on his mug still. 

"Ah, I see. Must've been a long way to come here. But I'm glad you did! I don't want to imagine what would've been of you if you hadn't gotten here in time." Jisung sadly admitted, completely sincere. He felt sorry for the pain the other must have felt. To not even start on how difficult living on his own must have been in itself.

"So, you're a witch?" Minho then asked, the question not an easy one, judging by the way he was barely holding eye contact with the other.

"I prefer to go by healer since that's what I do most with my magic. But yes, I am a witch, a solitary one to be exact."

"Ah that must be the reason behind your strong trace." Minho concluded with not much thought. He remembered hearing that witches like Jisung were very powerful somewhere, and it had turned out to be true. 

"Oh that's a very nice compliment, and I hope you don't mind me asking. But how come you know so well about witches?" Jisung being very curious after that comment, wondered. 

"Oh it's because I was advised to never cross paths with any. I was told to be careful around your kind, yet you showed nothing but kindness to me. So please, don't think that I doubt you and your actions." Minho admitted quietly, he wasn't very proud of his knowledge, especially because it had turned out to not be truthful.

"I'm glad you feel safe enough to trust me." The witch admitted too, it was somehow relieving that Minho hadn't minded the rumors about his kind and only taken in account his doing without prejudice.

"Do you know a lot about shapeshifters too?" Minho asked instead, relieved to have given the question a truthful answer. 

"I do know some things, I won't lie to you. Though, I can't help but believe that some informations are just nice stories. After all this is the first time for me meeting a creature of your kind throughout all of the centuries I've been around." Jisung smiled at this, it was indeed endearing to meet someone like Minho.

"Has it been long? You must be so wise then." The boy wondered then how old the other actually was, he looked young. Definitely not the way a human would look after centuries.

"I beg to differ, not so much in witch years, yet I'm curios about something myself." He dismissed quickly, he wasn't an old witch, no point on being amazed by the fact that he had been around for centuries. 

"Then do ask, I'll answer the best way I can." Minho then agreed happily.

"Do you have seven lives? Or maybe you have just one life with the lifespan of a human, and if so how old are you?" Jisung asked, clearly very intrigued by the many stories he had heard before.

"Oh about that, it's let's say, complicated. To be sincere with you I was born only last year, yet at one year of age cats do become adults you could say. So I'm twenty in human age but, I'm one in cat age." Minho explained, trying to make things as clear as possible.

"Oh this is so interesting, I didn't expect anything of the kind." Jisung was genuinely surprised, but he guessed it was only fair that it was something of the sort since Minho was neither human or cat, he just had happened to be both. 

"Also, yes I do have seven lives, but every life it's the average lifespan of a human. So, if I don't get in anymore troubles, I can stay around for a long time." Minho smiled at this, it would have been a shame to be gone forever while still being in his first life.

"Oh, I sure hope so Minho. You're so young, you should focus on living a nice life from now on, no more accidents okay?" Minho nodded happily immediately, he couldn't agree more with the witch.

"Oh I hope so myself, very much actually."

"Are you done with your tea?" Jisung asked then, smiling still.

The boy nodded again, and within a second in front of the witch, there was a cat already jumping up onto his lap. Jisung carefully picked him up, resting him on the table where only seconds before had been both of their mugs, but now only a blanket neatly folded lied.

Completely ignoring their early conversation, Jisung quickly proceeded to rest his open palm on the grayish fur absorbing the pain away through his hand; he received some meowing in protest even, yet the creature hadn't dared moving away. It was definitely a relief for Minho, and Jisung was more than happy to provide it.

"Okay all done, it seems like everything is going nicely." He announced moments later, letting his hand rest there just a second or two longer. He even wondered how Minho would react if he was to scratch behind his hears again.  
Even if temped Jisung had restrained himself from doing so. The last thing he wanted was to make Minho think he thought less of him because he was in his cat form.

On common agreement they decided to call it an early night, but not before Jisung had made sure that Minho had eaten all of his food though.  
He needed energy the most to heal according to the witch, and making sure again and again that the cat was comfortable in said form to sleep by the fireplace, he finally left Minho to sleep in peace.

Just like that, the next morning came up, a very early one too, since it had started to clap thunders when it was still too dark outside for it to be considered morning. But there was something about the stormy weather, the static in the air, the electricity pounding around restlessly that made the witch hitch with something, anything to do.

It was of no wonder though, how that came to be, since he had always relied on nature most when dealing with his magic. There was something exciting about being able to feel the presence of nature around him so clearly.

Like most times he would usually wait for those days, were nature was extremely powerful to craft stronger spells. It was just easier to get them done, and also he always felt the need to release magic more than ever on those conditions. But that morning hadn't been the case, he didn't have in mind to cast anything particularly strong, yet there was something that had been on his mind lately.

For him protection spells were always quite easy to cast, Minho himself had told him what a strong aura came from his magic, so it wasn't anything spectacular on his end. Yet the better condition of his magic, the stronger and more long lasting a spell would be, which he sure hope it did last long.

As another thunder exploded in the sky, he started to work, gathering everything he needed but most importantly making sure that the item he was about to enchant was free on any influence, good or bad. He didn't want any other magic to interfere with his, in case there was some trapped in it.

He grabbed the collar then, it wasn't anything extravagant, just a thin strip of black leather with a silver strap to secure it. A tiny plate barely noticeable hanging from it, that was actually of no use since it had nothing written on it.

Putting down the object to enchant between where he had previously lied both herbs he intended to use, Angelica and Chickweed, just to make the enchantment as strong as he physically could, he got ready. 

He checked one last time that he was alone and in silence, he needed good focus nonetheless; he started to murmur his will then, until white light started to rise from around the object, dancing around it before it completely disappearing.

He honestly had no idea how and even if, it had been a good idea to enchant something like that, yet he sincerely hoped that his good intentions would justify the act.

"Oh Minho, you're awake already?" He smiled down at the cat, once he had noticed the gray shadow entering the room. He hadn't noticed nor had he heard the cat til now, but he would blame it on the fact that he was for a sure fact a feline, and his incredibly silent walk.

"What were you up to?" Minho asked seconds later, now standing tall in front of the witch as he curiously titled his head, to peek at what was lying in front of Jisung.

"Oh nothing much actually, just something easy to get rid of extra magic. Are you perhaps hungry? I was about to fix something to eat for breakfast."

"Uh, yes anything it's fine." Since Jisung profusely refused, as he always did, to let the boy do anything helpful, Minho found himself stuck with watching the witch cook while things moved around them. Apparently by their own will, but he knew that it was Jisung's doing. Setting the table and all.

It was still incredibly early when the two of them were done with finishing the food on their dishes, yet they were still seated down. The both of them probably tempted to go back to their beds and rest more.

"So, I've got something for you. You don't have to accept it or feel forced to wear it, but I still wanted to give you something." Jisung hesitantly held his hand out at some point, the thin collar resting on his open palm. Light catching on the silver colored details.

"It's not for the reasons you might be thinking. I don't see you as a pet of course, so this is not me imposing on you. It's an enchanted object, for a speedy recovery and protection." Jisung smile was thin then, his nervousness barely concealed.

"I honestly couldn't think of anything else you could wear in both of your forms, but if you have anything in mind you can just tell me and I can enchant it for you." He couldn't have lied even if he wanted to, he had definitely started to breathe again only when Minho had taken the object from his hand and had started to inspect it.

"It's very simple, I like it. Thank you very much Jisung, but you don't have to waste any more magic on me from now on." Minho sincerely said, he couldn't help the way he was feeling, and the quickened pace of his heart, at the nice, yet affectionate gesture. He would definitely be rubbing against Jisung's leg if he was in his cat form, the simple thought sending heat to his cheeks.

"Oh, don't worry about it. It's such an easy spell. But at least it will keep you safe." Jisung dismissed immediately. In the witch's opinion, there wasn't any reason for Minho to feel so thankful to the extent of asking him to not use his magic for him anymore. 

"Put it on for me?" Minho hesitantly asked, giving the object back to the other who nodded at the request, a sweet smile on his lips. He had been definitely relived, he wouldn't have known how to handle things if Minho would've felt offended, even if it was never his intention.

Within seconds the grayish cat was, once again, on the witch's lap, patiently waiting for Jisung to latch the collar around his neck. He put it on instantly, leaving quite the space in between, he didn't want Minho to be uncomfortable, ever.

"Is it okay like this?" He said then, tugging gently to assure that it wouldn't come off. The cat only showing his head back into Jisung's hand. It was a clear enough answer, he appreciated it and Jisung felt glad. Scratching lightly behind his hears. It was a bold gesture, but Minho appeared to be appreciating this as well.

Jisung hadn't known much about cats ever, but the fact that a male cat was being this affectionate to him, was quite the surprise.  
Or maybe it was purely because of his situation, he didn't know. Minho had come to him in quite the bad state, so it made sense to him that he was gladly receiving pampering and pets if Jisung felt bold enough to give the cat some. 

"It will keep you safe Minho. But you still have to come back to me every once in a while for me to repeat the spell, okay?" As if those words were comforting Minho as well, about the fact that one way or another, he would still be able to visit the witch every once in a while, the creature purred even, encouraging Jisung to keep caressing his fur.

He really, really hoped that Minho, once completely healed, was not to forget about him. Even if he had been on his own accord, living on his own for centuries, he couldn't lie; it was nice to have Minho around.

And even more, especially since he had learned that the other had a really good talent in staying on the couch cuddled up on his lap for hours. It was indeed a nice change for once.

As Jisung out of routine, did whatever he needed to do for the day in the morning, that left quite al lot of time for them to spend their free time on the couch enjoying each other's company in silence. Sometimes Minho would purr at him even, too carried away to even notice, each time surprising the witch, but that was about it, and neither of them ever mentioned it.

Jisung would never make fun of him for it, that was out of question clearly. But he had also known that purring was probably an 'instinct thing' for the shapeshifter, once in his cat form. And he would never dare to make the other feel embarrassed for it. He was just glad to have Minho's company really. 

So like this weeks had gone by, and the heavy rainy days had soon turned into snow storms, that made little to impossible sometimes to even stick their noses out of the front door. And maybe Jisung didn't want to tell him just yet, that Minho's recovery time was over, and had been for a while now.  
Yet, the thought of Minho wandering around a snow storm in the forest on his own, had been enough for the witch to keep up the little lie.

Then again, their hangouts on the couch at some point, turned out to be nights sleeping on the same bed. Minho would always stay in his cat form, but Jisung didn't mind it, he was warm to have around especially at night time, and his soft fur was way too nice for him to complain.

It happened one night, that Minho had gotten so into the moment of Jisung petting him that he had completely rolled onto his back, giving full access to his belly loudly purring. As the realization of what Minho had been doing and implying with such behavior, had registered in both of their brains, Jisung had watched the cat run away in the blink of an eye.

He hadn't seen him for the whole night again, nor had he found him on the couch in the morning as he had expected. And when Minho had reappeared around midday next, he never acknowledged it. Neither of them, it was their silent agreement.

After that small accident though, nothing much changed. The night after that little slip Jisung found, once again, company in his bed.  
After that one time the witch would always be extremely careful of the cat's signs. 

Minho being definitely bolder like this, rather than in his human form. Still, he enjoyed talking with the boy daily, so again neither of them mentioned that one time where Minho had fallen asleep beside Jisung, in his human form. 

And if the witch had enjoyed the company of a cat on his bed, having the boy sleeping beside him was probably ten times, scratch that, a hundred times better. But he would never say it out loud, for both of their sakes actually. 

He couldn't conceal the disappointment though, when the question finally found its way out of Minho's mouth, one day. It was dinner time, and they were both eating in the kitchen together.

"When will I be completely healed Jisung?" Minho asked with a small voice at some point, it was probably inevitable and Jisung knew it too. The shapeshifter wanted his old life back, wanted to be free again.

"Oh, I should probably check on you later just to make sure, but I think you're as good as new. You've been for a while now." Jisung sincerely muttered, while the other nodded, he didn't look angry, so that was hopefully a good sign.

"Then I should be able to leave soon right?" Minho asked anyways, and Jisung couldn't lie, it honestly felt like a pang in his heart to hear those words but that was it. Minho was a cat, a predator.  
He had instincts and most importantly he was a feral, not a pet, he was a solitary creature, ironically, just like Jisung himself.

"Yes, you will soon be good to go." He smiled nevertheless, he sincerely wanted Minho to be happy and free again. He wouldn't and could never treat him like a pet, he respected him and his decisions. He could never be selfish enough to make Minho stay by his side.

As promised the witch checked one last time, even if the both of them knew already that Minho was completely healthy. The only indication of his previous injuries being the scar on his back and side, but it wasn't so bad as his regrown fur covered it completely, while it appeared as a pale redness on his skin. So it was probably worst on his human body. But Jisung had learned already that Minho preferred to wander around as a cat anyways.

And it made sense really, he had sharp teeth and claws like that, not to talk about how agile his body was. His human body was pretty much useless out there, in the woods.

Neither of them brought back the topic again for the night, and as he was already expecting it, Jisung found his bed empty, while the cat was nowhere to be found in the house the next morning.

It was probably for the best though, the witch genuinely glad that the creature was alive and in good shape thanks to his treatments.  
Magical and not.

He honestly couldn't hold it against Minho if he was to never show up again, he could only hope and wait. It was probably again, for the best that he hadn't had to watch the cat walk away from his house with his own two eyes.

From that moment, he got on with his day then, it was something uncommon to not have the creature jump around the house and on the furniture.  
For some reason Minho always seemed to enjoy watching the witch at work from above, silently but always by his side. But still Jisung managed to get through it, he had to.

It definitely startled him though, when he heard a loud 'thud' coming from the living room, he was pretty sure it was the sound of his window colliding with the wall. And he was indeed right.

To his surprise, he found Minho standing in the room, while dusting off his (Jisung's) trousers.  
Had he really just used the window to enter the house? It was both strange but also, a very Minho way of mixing both of his natures at once. It made him smile.

"Oh, you haven't left yet?" Even if the witch was probably, way too happy to see him again, he still tried to play it off causally hiding his relief to the best of his abilities. Minho probably was being polite, coming back to say 'goodbye', or something along those lines.

"Uhm, I was going to. I really didn't want to be a nuisance for longer, but you know how I'm half animal technically." Minho had asked, and he made it sound like a question really, but was it even one? 

"Well not technically, you actually are, but what's with it?" The witch curiously asked. He hoped genuinely that nothing was wrong with Minho. That was the main concern in his mind. 

"Well then how to say..? Uhm, you probably know that it is common animal behavior to feel attachment to their owner." Minho had muttered vaguely after a while, pausing even, like he had no concern at all and all the time in the world. And he probably did. 

"But I never claimed you as mine, and I don't intend to. You're your own person and you're free to leave anytime. I won't trap you here, ever Minho." Jisung sincerely answered, true to his words, he couldn't keep Minho against his will, even if forced to.

"Oh I know that already, but to put it in other words, it's not that you're my owner because you claimed me, but as my uh, savior? I feel obliged to give you my complete loyalty." Minho barely glanced at the witch that by now seemed confused, very confused. But Minho couldn't really blame him for it, his explanation had been way too vague for the witch to grasp on in just yet. 

"Oh but there's no need for it. We did talk about this already, didn't we?" Jisung asked preoccupied, and Minho felt bad because he knew what Jisung was thinking already. And it didn't sit well with him.

"I saved you because I wanted to, not to earn your loyalty or have you indebted with me Minho." Jisung added then, sadness in his voice.  
It wasn't his fault, Minho immensely wanted to scream that to him but he couldn't, he would never raise his voice to the witch. He had been way too nice, way too caring and probably that had been the problem in the first place.

"I don't think you're getting this: you can't revert it, hell i can't even revert it. It's called imprinting." Hesitantly Minho said completely avoiding Jisung's eyes. He felt mortified. There was no easy way out of it simply.

"Oh."

"I still can leave though, it's just that it would probably-" Minho was never one to talk in a rushed way, and Jisung didn't like it. He didn't like the fact that Minho was nervous, anxious or even scared around him. 

"Never mind. I've already prolonged my stay enough, but I'm still really grateful for you saving my life. Actually I'll be till the day I die." Minho seemed to have collected himself at some point even, and that sounded a lot like an ultimatum. Though no arrangement was being broken according to Jisung. 

"Goodbye Jisung." Minho said, and Jisung wasn't liking one bit the sadness in his voice. He wasn't about to let him walk away from him twice in a day.

"No wait. I haven't said anything yet. Why are you leaving already?" Jisung rushed to say, he really, really didn't want the other to leave now that he had come back. He was being selfish, he could recognize that, but sometimes apparently it could be for the best, he wanted to believe. 

"Aren't you uncomfortable? I just told you-" Minho sounded surprised, too surprised. Jisung felt sad instead. Had he given the impression that he wanted him out? 

"It's all right Minho, but please do help me understand. I'm far from familiar with what you're talking about." Jisung explained then, a bit calmer now that he knew that Minho wasn't about to run away any moment.

"I guess that's fair, ask me whatever." The boy nodded in confirmation. 

"Not whatever, that would be plain rude and uncomfortable for you."

"Just what does it mean?" Jisung asked simply. He was ignorant of this specific word and he had made it clear, even if he already had a vague idea he couldn't possibly just assume things. It wouldn't be good for neither of them to create expectations that couldn't be fulfilled.

"Well, it means, in easy words, that I feel bonded to you for life. But not in the way you would mean a marriage bond, it's deeper than that. But I can't explain how it feels unfortunately. It is just that I'm constantly very aware of you wherever you go and the way you feel. As well as the fact that I've the constant need to be close to you." Minho explained sincerely, there was no point in lying now. Plus he didn't like the idea of lying to Jisung in the first place. 

"But how? How did this happen? Was it my doing, my fault?" Jisung rushed to ask, not liking the thought that his past actions could end up with the possibility of him hurting Minho.

"Oh no, don't feel like it is your fault. It's pure animal instinct and there's no such way for me or you, for the record, to prevent it." Minho reassured immediately. There wasn't much else to do honestly, what was done couldn't be reversed now. 

"There are different kinds of imprinting, as many species feel bonded with the first thing they see once born actually. But this is uhm- as to say, a soul-like bond almost. It happens in early adulthood usually, as one is still more keen on developing those kind of feelings." The other added, giving more precise informations. Jisung deserved to know as well, after all.

"So, what is to happen if you are to break the bond or say, be away from the one you're bonded with?" The witch had then asked, it was an unsettling question, but deep down the both of them knew it was meant to be asked sooner or later.

"Ah, I'd rather not say. I'm not completely animal though, I have a rational side too. So I believe there is a way to reverse it, or to at lest be able to let you live your life unbothered by my constant presence." The shapeshifter once more dismissed. It wasn't right for Minho to impose on Jisung like this, according to him.

"Don't be so quick as to make assumptions. I never asked you to leave, and I've no desire in forcing you to. I was asking earlier because I thought you'd want to be free again and not chained up to this house or me. I don't have the right to keep you away from your life like you would with a pet. That's the only thing I meant, I can swear on it." Jisung hadn't intended to sound so pleading, but he wasn't about to let Minho walk away again, and what else even? Possibly dying, was that what the other wouldn't say out loud?

"Still, I know already of your good intentions. Your magic too, is completely pure, I can feel it. But it wouldn't be right for me to force myself in your life." 

"I beg you to not feel as if you're imposing on me Minho. I'm sincerely glad that you won't leave so soon, now that you're completely healed, if I have to say." Jisung smiled even if his words weren't exactly confident, not because the witch wasn't sure of his statement, but because he felt shy.   
Still, Jisung secured both of the other's hands in his, it was indeed a nice feeling.

"So as this is settled, would you please sit back on the couch now? I was about to make dinner, for the both of us now actually."

"But- are you sure? Don't feel forced to have me around. The imprinting, this thing- it won't go away, and if you're just too nice as to hurt me, then I can't accept such kindness, you've given me just too much already." Minho sounded out of breath, he was pleading almost. 

"No, no please don't feel like I'm pitying you. Here,"  
Jisung said before leaning close, soft lips brushing on Minho's cheek mere seconds, before only a tickling sensation was left behind.

"Would this help you accept my proposal to stay? I don't have right now such a bond towards you as you do, but I'm very aware that it won't be long till the both of us feel the same." Minho was definitely smiling as well now, his cheeks warm at the witch's sincere words.

"Please wait for me, I'll be there soon Minho."

**Author's Note:**

> A short Minsung au, very soft indeed, which I hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> disclaimer: this is also posted on my wattpad so if you happen to see it there too, I can promise this is my work!


End file.
